


we've only just begun

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Gen, POV Scott McCall, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stiles! Great girl. Zero ability to focus. Super smart, never takes advantage of her talents."</p>
            </blockquote>





	we've only just begun

You see, Scott had plans.

After the supernatural shenanigans of sophomore year, and then the – honestly, Scott still didn’t know how to describe it – just, the _epically crazy crap_ of junior year, Scott was determined that his last nine months at Beacon Hills High would be straight up good and normal. Senior year was going to rock. He was totally going to kick senior year’s butt.

The plans had formed over the summer, when he and his mom started considering colleges. Even though his sophomore GPA had turned out to be a joke, Scott hoped his junior year grades, plus his captaining of the lacrosse team and his internship at Dr. Deaton’s, would help his application. He signed up for three AP classes: biology, because he was planning on pre-vet; European history, because thought that stuff was kind of cool; and psychology, because he figured learning about the mind and personalities would only help him as he continued to live as a part of a pack.

So, yeah. Scott was going to keep his head down and work hard. He had his future in his sights. He had plans. He had plans for his plans!

But crap. Balancing werewolf stuff with practice, his social life, his love life, not to mention all the freaking homework, still sucked.

One Monday morning, he arrived at school early (a full forty minutes before the homeroom bell rang) to cram in some extra study time. There was an AP Bio exam he had first period. When the rest of his classmates began to filter into the room, he was still squinting at his textbook and sipping at a nasty energy drink that tasted like carbonated skittles. The Calvin cycle was _sort of_ starting to make sense when Stiles ambled in, looking pretty rough.

After over ten years of best friendship, Scott liked to think he knew his buddy really well. For one thing: Stiles usually gave off the exact _opposite_ vibe than she intended.

Going for ‘stealth ninja’ but ending up with ‘teen unabomber oddball,’ Stiles collapsed into her customary seat in front of Scott’s wearing a bright purple sweatshirt with the hood drawn up, a backwards Mets cap, and sunglasses.

A couple of kids were gazing at her suspiciously. Stiles just slouched lower in her seat and nodded. “Sup.”

“Stiles,” Scott said, dropping his highlighter and leaning forward so he could hiss into her ear. Or, at least the hoodie fabric covering her ear. “What are you doing?”

Stiles just nodded vaguely, not even bothering to twist around. “Ah, y’know,” she answered. No, Scott did not know. Stiles started fiddling with the strap of her bookbag. "You lose your phone or something?"

"Sorry, major test today. No time for texting. And yes, my self-discipline is legendary." Stiles continued to fidget. Scott sighed. “So, you can either tell me what’s up now and save me a bunch of time –”

Stiles turned around in her seat so fast that Scott had to rear back so they didn’t smack noses. She whipped off her sunglasses and Scott noticed the faint shadows under her eyes, which were red-rimmed. “I’m late,” she said quietly, eyes darting around the room.  
  
Scott frowned. “Nah, dude, there’s still like eighteen minutes ‘til the bell.”

Stiles flailed. “Not – ! Not _school_ , you idiot,” she muttered, awkwardly adjusting her voice level at the last minute.

“Look, this weird outfit thing and this whispering thing is –” Scott paused for a moment, searching for the right word. “It's _weird_ , okay, but – what’s going on? Did I mention that next period I have an test on photosynthesis...?”

Stiles groaned and grew even more frustrated as she exclaimed, “How can you care about your stupid Herbology exam at a time like this?” Scott rolled his eyes.

“Ecology,” he corrected her pointlessly. Stiles flapped her hand absentmindedly and reached for the biology textbook herself, almost knocking Scott’s energy drink over in the process. “Hey!” Scott said. He watched Stiles’ long fingers flip through the pages, distantly feeling like he should be more engaged in this moment than he was. But it was still early. And it was Stiles. Episodes like this happened with her at least twice a week.

“How fucking long is this thing,” Stiles muttered, looking vaguely appalled at the amount of words and colorful diagrams the publishers could fit into 800 pages.

“Mmm,” Scott said noncommittally, taking a sip of his drink. He winced immediately after the liquid hit his tongue; it had gone lukewarm and mostly flat, and Scott hadn’t even felt any of the effects yet. He squinted at the ingredients label and idly wondered if caffeine had the same effect on werewolves that alcohol did – namely, no effect. He made a mental note to ask Dr. Deaton, or Derek.

Finally, Stiles seemed to find what she was looking for. Letting out a yelp of triumph, she turned the book to face Scott and stabbed at a paragraph with her finger. It was trembling slightly. Scott raised his eyebrows. Stiles just cringed and gestured. Scott leaned forward to read the lines she had indicated.

…

Ah. _Oh._

“You mean, you’re PREGNANT?”

As soon as the words left his mouth, Scott regretted them. Stiles probably regretted them even more, if her contorted face and outraged squawking sounds were any hint. She frantically waved her arms at Scott, as if she wanted to throttle him but couldn’t muster the energy or spare the time, and then she launched herself out her seat and through the doorway.

After half a beat, the rest of the class broke out in laughter. The teacher looked bemused.

“Crap,” Scott muttered, quickly shoving his stuff into his bag to follow Stiles.

When he was halfway down the aisle, some douchebag slapped him on the back and mockingly said, “Congratulations!” Another genius cried, “Aw, McCall’s gonna be a daddy!”

“Double crap,” Scott muttered. This was definitely _not_ the best time for Derek to go out of town for business. Or for Mrs. Henderson to schedule a biology exam – because it looked like Scott was going to be late.

\--

Scott finally found Stiles sprawled on the lawn outside the gym, but he stayed back a couple feet, suddenly feeling cautious. Stiles caught his eye and snorted. “I’m pregnant, not rabid, Scott.”

“Never can be sure with you.”

Stiles flipped him off.

It was kind of a crappy day out, Scott noticed. Overcast, a slightly damp feeling on the wind. Stiles was on her back on the grass anyway, staring up at the sky with a blank, sort of hopeless look on her face that creeped Scott out.

“What about Derek?”

“What about Derek? _Derek’s_ not answering his phone, the asshole,” Stiles answered with a sneer. “What a time for him to skip town to attend a fucking bicentennial international werewolf symposium in Nevada.”

“You know it’s not actually called that.”

“Whatever, it’s not like the real name is any better.” Her mouth twisted. “And it’s not like it’ll make me feel any better.”

Scott stretched out his legs so that they were lying side by side. “Skipping class probably won’t make you feel any better either.” Stiles just groaned and turned her head away.

“I’m already knocked up, what’s a little detention and a truancy report gonna do to me?”

“The real question is,” Scott countered, glancing at his cell phone for the time. “What’s Mrs. Henderson gonna do to me if I skip the exam that’s in ten minutes?”

“Shit.” Stiles sat up. “Yeah, man, you should go.”

“You gonna be okay?”

“What kind of dumbass question is that?”

Scott laughed and bowed his head. He heard a bell ring in the distance.

“My dad hates me now,” Stiles said quietly, sounding almost dreamy. Scott immediately stopped laughing and glanced at Stiles in alarm. She was staring at the sky again, arms crossed over her knees and mindlessly tapping her hat against her shin. “I mean – the last couple of years – there’s been stuff, right? So much stuff that he doesn’t and can’t know about. And sometimes he looks at me like he doesn’t know me anymore. Which is fine, believe me. I’d rather it be that way than – It’s fine. But even during that, he never once looked at me like he didn’t _want_ to anymore.”

Scott didn’t know what to say to that.

Stiles abruptly stood up and put the hat back on, shaking off bits of grass as well as the weird, thoughtful mood. “I’m gonna go. I don’t feel like school today. Yeah, today’s definitely not a day for school. Today is Stiles Stilinski's Day Off. Heh. Know of any parades around? I'm in the mood for a good dance sequence.”

“Maybe you could try looking for Peter?” Scott said, ignoring Stiles' pop culture tangent with a time-honed ease. “He could know another way to contact Derek. Unless you want to wait? I thought he was coming back sometime next week.”

“Next Wednesday,” Stiles answered, scuffing the toe of one of her sneakers in some dusty dirt. “Don’t worry, I’ll reach him. Eventually. Somehow. But it just doesn’t seem like the kind of thing to announce over the phone, you know? ‘Hey. Hope Nevada’s swell. Congratulations, we’re having puppies!’”

“Puppies?” Scott repeated, disgusted.

“It was a joke. God. You know, werewolves, were-pups? Unless…” Stiles eyes widened and she clutched her stomach. “You don’t think…?”

Scott and Stiles stared at each other in horror for a few seconds, before breaking down into nervous, but earnest, laughter.

“Oh yeah,” Stiles concluded, straightening her hat before beginning to walk towards the parking lot. “If that jerk put a fucking litter inside me, he’s gonna be hearing from my lawyer.”

“You don’t have a lawyer, dude.”

“Not the point!” Stiles yelled. “We will definitely be having words! Strong, strong words!”

“You’re insane,” Scott said, shaking his head. “It kind of makes me fear for your future kids.”

Stiles didn’t answer immediately, just gave a short yelp of laughter and turned away. “Yeah. Later, Scott.”

“I’ll text you during lunch.”

“Sweet.” Stiles hunched her shoulders and dug her hands into the pockets of her hoodie.

“Bye!” Scott realized that if he ran, he would only be a few minutes late to his exam.

Stiles’ answer was so soft; Scott knew he wouldn’t have heard it with human ears.

\--

tbc

**Author's Note:**

> comments and concrit welcome.


End file.
